User blog:AgentGoldfish/AgentGoldfish's Ka-RAAAAZY Song Reviews
People have been reviewing left and right, so guess who is also gonna do that? Correct! Gurgy -- I mean, uh, me. Yeah. Me. Most people are reviewing characters, or stories, or what have yous. I am going beyond that and taking something I'm good at and becoming a mean, nasty critic! Alright, not mean and nasty per se... More like tough. I'll base your song review on a few things: *Rhyme *Easiness to follow *Tune (While being written only it doesn't have a tune, this category is based on the tune that it made me hear) *Concept, and *Lyrics There will be a one to five star rating in each category, averaging out to your final rating. The review shall be written in song itself. Request the songs you've written now. Or else... Review #1 Well you know there always must Be a song with others in the dust It's the greatest in the musical And always by someone evil It is the villain song, which is what this one is about It is the villain song, where I can't think of a rhyme for about This song has a fairly good rhyme I'd say it's in near perfect for every line This rhyme gets a five The song's line's lengths can jump around Making it not completely sound This easiness to follow gets a three It's tune makes me think of broadway But I think that was the right way It doesn't really have an evil beat So I think that brings it down to its feet This song's tune gets a four It's a very good concept, that it is A very self-aware number But I think it's predictable in what it is But it's all good, cucumber (?) This song's concept gets a five It's got fairly good lyrics That I must admit They are witty and humorous A perfect fit This song's lyrics get a five So overall To average this This song gets A four-point-six Good job, StacyFan Keep up the good work, man Review #2 I'm AgentGoldfish and I'm here to say Here's a song that could be good to play Jenny doesn't sing much, if ever at all So giving her a rap works pretty dang well First thing I gotta grade Is this song's rhyme Better choices could be made I think he ran outta time This song's rhyme gets a three Becuse some lines just didn't work for me Next up is easiness to follow And even though the songwriter's brain is hollow I only lost track of a few lines But mostly because of the rhymes This song's follow gets a three Following that, we got the tune I wasn't feelin' it, man But I may soon It didn't feel like it ran Like your average rap It felt more like something else Just shut your yap This song's tune gets a four This song's got a good concept This is no lie But I gotta dock it down Felt like he didn't try It's a hippie rap It could be laughs galore But he described Jenny's friends It kinda made me snore This song's concept gets a three Finally, I have to say This song's lyrics didn't make my day They're predictable, and while there are a few good ones The way it's written could have been more fun This song's lyrics get a two The final score As given by me This song gets An even three That's all, man There ain't no more Go home now Or go to the store Review #3 There are dozens of parodies Of the Phineas and Ferb theme I admit that I've written three And here is a review Of one that I've seen That wasn't written by me About Candaaaaaaace... It's got good rhyme It goes just like the original I have to give it a five It's easy to follow, too I didn't get lost at all It also gets a five (DA DA DA DAA) The tune is prewritten So that brings the score down I give the tune a four The concept's simple, yet I find it interesting Somehow it's never been done before This concept score gets a five now let's move on To the lyric category Not much to say because this song is almost over So in short I also give those a four '''Candace: '''MOM! GOLDY GAVE LOTTA'S SONG ABOUT ME A 4.6! Review #4 Let me explain, though it might seem strange to you But this type of song definitely needs to rhyme And cause it don't I will have to give you About nine less than a nine I just want you to know That this rhyme gets a zero And while it's easy to follow I got lost a few times-o So I will give that a three Don't think I'm being mean The tune is straight from the show Which means it's one that I know So the tune automatically gets a four Even though the concept is a bore I'll have to give it what I honestly believe And that is that it earns a three And now to move on to the lyrics And I know that you are fearin' this But I don't hate them Nor do I care for them I'm actually indifferent So I give them a three They mean that much to me So that your total score is A little number called 2.6 Suggestions: RHYME THE THING!!! Category:Blog posts